lionkingfandomcom-20200223-history
The Lion King's Timon
The Lion King's Timon and Pumbaa is a TV series that is aired in 1995-1998. It features Timon the meerkat and Pumbaa the warthog. The show occasionally had cameos of characters from Disney's the Lion King, such as Simba and Scar in the special episode "Timon and Pumbaa around the world". Characters Speedy The Snail... He is the only snail that Timon and Pumbaa will never eat, due to his talking and singing. He appeared in French Fried, Ocean Commotion and The Man from J.U.N.G.L.E.. Quint... Timon and Pumbaa's arch-nemesis. He appeared in French Fried, How To Beat The High Costa Rica, Truth or Zaire, Klondike Con, Library Brouhaha, Going Overboard, Swiss Missed, Yukon Con, Rome Alone,The Man from J.U.N.G.L.E. and Ocean Commotion. Monti and Bampuu.... They appeared in Kenya Be My Friend Ned The Elephant... He appeared in Uganda Be An Elephant and Unlucky in Letso Jumbo Jumbo the Elephant... He appeared in Good Mousekeeping and Zazu's Off Day Off. Pimon and Tumbaa.... The bullies of Timon and Pumbaa. They appeared in Kahuna Potato. The Meerkat Angel... He appeared in Timon's Time Togo. Smolder the Bear... Not exactly one of Timon and Pumbaa's nemesis, but he does get grumpy very easily, whether it's getting a wrong order for food or waking him up from a nap, he will always threaten to do something very horrible, especially when Timon dupes him. He appeared in Jailhouse Shock, Ready, Aim, Fire, Dapper Duck Burgers, Don't Wake the Neighbear, It Runs Good ''and ''Stay Away From My Honey. Princess Tatina... She is the only princess in the Meerkat Colony. She appeared in Once Upon a Timon. The Vulture Police... They appeared in Yosemite Remedy, I Don't Bolivia, Shopping Mauled, Alcatraz Mataz and The Law of the Jungle. Timon's Mother... Timon's mother. She appeared in Mombasa-In-Law. Fred... Timon's joking meerkat friend. He appeared in Once Upon a Timon, Mind Over Matterhorn, Tanzania Zany ''and Mombasa-In-Law''. King Leopold and Princess Claudia... King of the Leopards and his daughter, Princess Claudia Lester The Whale.... A wish-granting whale. He appeared in Be More Pacific. Mother Eagle and Baby Earl... They appeared in To Kilimajorno Bird. Uncle Boaris... Pumbaa's uncle who lives in Russia. He appeared in Russia Hour. The Cheetahs.... They appeared in The Laughing Hyenas.... Cooked Goose, Boary Glory Days and Gabon with the Wind. Bruce.... A giant blue crab with a big orange moustache. He appeared in Back Out In The Outback. Pumbaa junior... Pumbaa thought this was his child. He appeared in Never Everglades. Gopher...... Zazu's informant. He appeared in Zazu's Off Day Off ''and Zazu's Off By One Day''. Rabbit..... He appeared in Africa-Dabra and Mojave Desserted. Toucan Dan.... A dangerously clever criminal mastermind who can make anyone believe anything he says. He appeared in I Don't Bolivia ''and Alcatraz Mataz.'' Boss Beaver.... He is a boss and he is a beaver, therefore he is Boss Beaver. He appeared in Maine-Iacs ''and ''Oregon Astray. The Natives.... They appeared in Boara Boara, Beast Of Eden ''and ''Mozam Beaked. Category:Media